Talk:Patapon 3
I can't wait for this game to come out! Ironstar 04:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Pandora's Box? Another connection is that the seven evils are actually negative emotions, anger, greed, sorrow, etc., and the Silver Hoshipon is hope. When Pandora unleashed the evils to mankind, hope was on the bottom for humanity. Pandora's Box may be an inspiration for the mysterious box. U.N_Owen's Idiot 03:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well you are right. But, the myth of pandora's box works kinda like this "In the box there is the worlds greatest evil. As well, the worlds greathest hope." Pandora's box is pandora's box. they did not use a substitute. they used it becasue it works. or... thats how i liek to look at it.Tweet Tweet 12:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Greek Patapon 3? There appears to be the 12 Greek Gods in Patapon 3, obtaining "Apollopon's Bow", or "Poseipons spear" may be the only proof I have, if I get anything else, I'll post it! Hints to Plot (Spoilers/Speculation) After defeating the Dragon but before unlocking Versus Mode, there will be a cutscene with your Hero (now Superhero) wondering why he exists. Then, two figures similar to your own Superhero appear, claiming to be "Dark Heroes", though they do not give out their names. These two are probably two of the evil spirits released from the forbidden vessel. One has a long, spear/pike (female, perhaps a Yaripon), the other with twin claws (male, perhaps a Robopon) (there are other sillihoutes of dark heroes in the trailer). Then, your hero gives a confused comment thinking that "Than I must be the Star, and you the Sidekicks". In the second ending (found by beating Dungeon Quest B2 twice or more), a strange force begins controlling the hero and making him talk. It's unknown if this is related to the plot. The "Dark Heroes" are shown in the trailer (see below) when the caption "Evil Enemies" shows up. It seems, along with those evil spirits (such as Bonedeth, the one seen in the demo), they are the main antagonists of Patapon 3 (hopefully some will join your side). It is also unkown what connection these seven evil spirits have with the Underworld and the demons within (examples: Goruru, Dettankarmen, and Baban). However, the 7 evil spirits may have certain connections with the dark heroes (there are seven Dark Heroes and seven Evil Spirits), maybe trying into the Masks the Dark Heroes wear (the mask the original Hero had made him lose his memories/help him gain powers). Also when the "Evil Enemies" caption appears, under the caption there is a sign very similar to the Hero Mode sign, so these new enemies could go into "Evil Mode" and cause extreme damage to your army. Also in the video it shows a new Patapon firing a cannon which is a new class. Many new bosses have been found. Such as: *A strange, humanoid boss, unknown exactly what it is. *A tree that shoots fire enemy that somewhat looks like Bonedeth forces. *A black Dodonga with a black backdrop and a scar possibly, on its jaw, possibly using poison breath and a ram attack. The video also shows that it could take 5/6 times to get into Hero Mode on the harder difficulties. There is a new class which is a Patapon with a GreatSword: A two-handed sword , and will probably do massive damage. In the latest trailer it shows a few new heroes, shows new levels, and the tree monster. It also shows a Patapon Hideout. It also shows a "Wolflike" dark hero patapon, hence the mask and the claws, and might be one of the dark heroes mentioned earlier. Discovery! Hey, I noticed that in all the videos where other non-hero patapons are shown there are only three (not counting Hatapon). And the normal patapons get to level up to, I believe you can only have 4 units, Your Hero and three other patapons. Or is this something already known? If you find out I'm wrong please tell me! Sebapon 12:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) =O I feel stupid haha Yeah, this was already figured out. Release Date? I noticed on the uk amazon they quote the release date as april 15th. Should the uk release date be changed based on this info? Lord Cyru 22:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If anyone can think of any more new features, please add them to the list. I'm sure that I have missed some... Lord Cyru 11:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Single unit or multiple units? I'm having doubts that we can only use one patapon per squad. If you look at the Japanese patapon website when you click on the heroes page (the one where it shows you all the good side characters) there are silhouttes of what looks like a bunch of patapons, which is entirely similar to the way the bonedeths where shown in the villains side, along with the superhero classes, the 3 heroes and Meden. I think this gives us a hint that not only heroes and superheroes can participate in the battle. Maybe there will be a point in the game where the player can obtain Mater and be able to produce units like before 3 Patapons ﻿No, there are only 3 Patapons. the many Patapon shadows are Rarepons. this also shocked me, and I believe Mater was left behind. Silver Hoshipon only revived 3 Patapons (SeePatapon Trifecta (Tribe Members)) Unfortunately, there are only 3 ﻿Patapons, but they can become all the classes their class is (eg.yaripon can turn into Kibadda) I didn't think this could happen. SuperheroPyokoraida 06:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida 13:01 2-20-2011 ﻿ ﻿ It says on the page that the English Patapon 3 multiplayer demo has been taken off the psn store, however, I can dowload it from there, not from my history. Can any of you guys download it too? If so, the information needs to be changed. Lord Cyru 01:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why can't these guys wait until Patapon 3 is released before they start updating this wikia. I forget who the new admin is but could this person please put a notice on the home page requesting that all updates based of factual information instead on speculations. Thank You. ---- I couldn't agree more. If I knew how to put a notice on the home page I would've done it a long time ago. Re: Why? First off, I agree with you. We should wait until the game is released to add new information. However, two demos of the game have been released so we can write information from those on the wiki. Lastly, our new admin is User: Rah Gashapon. 04:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) AU Release Date I read from a forum that patapon 3 wasn't released on march 14. could somebody from AU confirm this and i am right, you should probably change, update, or at least remove the release date. US/EU/AU Demo No.2 US/EU/AU '100-Hour: Full of Surprises' Demo Is it even going to be avaliable? It will be probably most stupid to release it on the day that Patapon 3 comes out on the respective day for each country, so does anyone have the slightest clue when it might come into existence? And you know what is weird? In the Japanese 100-Hour Demo one of the Yumiyacha skills was linked to one of the middle classes, but this class does not exist. What the...? The funny part, is that all the Yumiyacha set skills in the middle are for only one class..LOL, it's Uhorock.SuperheroPyokoraida 00:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida New Info is Available! Is ANYONE on this wikia Australian? If you are, and I am not trying to be forceful, PLEASE add any information you get from Patapon 3 onto this wiki! You have gotten the full version almost 1 week ago, and it would be a great help! Superhero or Uberhero I've noticed that the in the english version of the game the new heroes are called Uberheroes and if this is the case many articles are going to have to be changed. is patapon 3 already out ???? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIIho6BF8sshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIIho6BF8ss Is Patapon 3 already out? This is a review so no, the game has not yet been released. Well spotted though. Who posted about the Chaka/Don Dums? It could be false info, the Demo was giving us these because in Patapon 1/2 Demos you could only get the Pon and Pata Drums. But you could be right... It's a real final installment??? I have read in Patapon 3 Page and i see:"Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') is the third and final installment in the Patapon series....." Really?? No sequels after this game?? The Patapon series has ended after this???? I'm Curious!! Mr.Axel 17:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I much as i think we all want it to continue they..... found earthend. what more can be added? i think that they may relsed a game pack with all three of them but yes.... i think the saga is over. ....splode..... Tweet Tweet 12:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hoshipon as a class? has anyone noticed that on some pictures of the boss barbak you have a gold hoshipon just floating around. what is he week or something so he`s not in many pictures or something? well silver hoshipon is at base so it is possible right? :I think he's there for storyline purposes, just as with Hoshipon himself and Gong the Hawkeye (to name a few) in the previous games. He may provide an item or assistance, or have to be defended in that level, but only that - I highly doubt he is more than just an AI controlled character, both for the reason already mentioned, and the fact that he's not among the classes in army lineup at the top of the screen. -- 12:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : :I think that the hoshis might have a different purpose. Yellow hoshi heals you and black hoshi heals barbak? But who knows, we will find out in a couple of weeks. (You don't expect to finish the game in a couple of days do you?) : : : no it is a mission where all the hoshipons reunite together they dont do anything of a help to the army only give ka ching Well, dark hoshipon sends out stuff for you to fight and gold hoshipon gives you stuff. they are useful to you but they are not much of a class.... which bears the question "how would they fight?" would they hold weapons? or bodyslam whatever is in fround of them.... that is..... acually kinda awesome... i wish i could see that some day!Tweet Tweet 12:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) its Coming This day Patapon 3 release WOHOOOOOOOOOO April 12, 2011 TOMORROW!!!!!!! Weird. I went to Gamestop on April 11, before Patapon 2 was released. He told me it comes out April 13, but I went again on 12 and he sold it to me. ??Pata Pon21 15:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah, thats weird :P Mikespytijd 15:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! This is the ''second time I've been extremely excited for a game's release in my country, the first being Monster Hunter Tri. I have to wait between tomorrow and a week for it. By tomorrow I'll be slightly jumpy and twitchy. By Friday I'll be shaking. And after that, I'll be so stressed, I won't be able to work at school. This is not made up - the last part could be exaggerated, but I (hope) will never know... ConnorWL 16:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You know, i am prosessing that cycle right now >.< just cant wait!!! Mikespytijd 16:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd the code from oficial site, where and how do i input it in the game? i got the code from the minigame on the site but now i cant get it in the game, i don't even know where to inpute it HELP? wait... what? what code? is it a DLC? be more speific. :\ Tweet Tweet 12:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A Tragedy has Befallen... I will NOT have Patapon 3 until later this week. I expected it today, but it had NOT been pre-ordered. It will arrive soon, whether by post or picking it up from my aunt's, I dunno. On the bright side, I'm gonna ask my parents for a proper PSN. I'll update later. ConnorWL 21:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I will be getting a PSN, but I can not access PSN - it attempts to Sign In and says 'Connection to PSN has timed out.' Any ideas? ConnorWL 17:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) maybe google the error-code, if your psp gives you oneMikespytijd 17:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah what mike said. or you may need to delete the accout altoghether remember that sony hack? they canceled all accounts. that means you may need to get a new one. it that is not the case then how is your wifi signal? it might be on the fritz. Check your modem. or whatever you have that gives you wifi.... Tweet Tweet 12:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hoooooooooooora patapon 3 is a coool guitar rock game the rhythm is gooooooooood Forgot They just forgot the last new class which is Guardira, the Greatshield shielder. thats all. But in the end it's just a Tatepon. Canno and the chariot-riders are brand new classes that aren't similar to any of the classes in previous games. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 00:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Magma Masher 01:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC)I think that Patapon 3 is hard to get over with people who spent a lot of time in Patapon 1 and 2 because one thing is that it shows big differences from the past two games like Meden does not comunicate with you until the epilogue (if you choose the right answer) which will make you kinda miss Meden :)))))) and for me,Patapon 3 introduces you to a whole new type of Patapon and a more serious one. -Magma Masher Magma Masher 01:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Patapon 3 is very different from the past 2 predecessors (Patapon 1 and 2) because you can only be able to control the hero, an 1 patapon of each of the basic class ( Tatepon,Yumipon,Yaripon) which is very different from the 2 games which you will bre able to control 6 patapons of each of the basic classes.And also you cannot see Meden (except from being a statue) until the epilogue if you choose to breathe life into the patapons.Which will make you kinda miss Meden and her sudden surprises for you :))))) -Magma Masher